Mother, Mother
by Cobrastar
Summary: Crookedstar devoted his life to serving his Clan as leader and as a father, but most of all, to finally gain the affection of his mother, Rainflower, back. Did he finally, at long achingly last, please his mother?


"So, it's time?"

Brambleberry nodded her head. "Yes."

Crookedstar stretched luxuriously, knowing that it would be his last stretch. "It's all right. I've had a good life, a good nine lives, in fact. I've achieved everything I wanted. And there are some old friends I've been longing to see."

"Well, come on then," Brambleberry purred, face breaking into a smile. "They're waiting for you."

Brambleberry dissipated, and left Crookedstar to look upon his grandchildren one last time. They were tussling in front of him, and he was sad he couldn't get to watch them grow, but Crookedstar knew it was his time. Featherpaw, Silverstream's kit that was the duplicate of her dead mother, looked straight at him suddenly, eyes rounding. Crookedstar let out his final purr, a long, raspy sound, and Featherpaw turned back, squealing in pleasure as Stormpaw nipped her on the ear, and the two began tussling again.

Crookedstar looked at his young kin with a sad smile as he sighed, and he closed his eyes.

He felt himself being lifted, and a sudden youthful burst on energy shot through his veins, so he flexed his claws to keep it in check. He scanned his territory one last time, his home that had led him through one time after another. The river bled through marshy woodlands in a scraggly line, which stretched as far as the eye could see, and, when he was high enough, saw that it went past the mountains he'd once seen only as dim shadows of little importance. The grass was green, blowing in the wind, and flourishing. He then looked up to the stars, his new home. Crookedstar suddenly felt himself leave the physical world; it was an invisible barrier that left him with a chill. _I'm dead,_ Crookedstar though with a huff of amusement. _Wow. It's gone by so fast. And to think that there will be many Clan leaders after me. Eventually, I'll even be forgotten!_ He shook that thought out of his head as he burst into the stars for the first time.

Crookedstar gasped. It was exactly like RiverClan, except maybe a tree or two more, and much more excellent weather conditions; the water even shone. But that's not what made him gasp. A line of cats spread before him, all with a welcoming gleam in their eyes. He scanned the crowd. He recognized Oakheart to the very left, and Oakheart lifted his tail. He saw Shellheart, his father, and joy raced through his blood. Excitedly, Crookedstar flickered back and forth among the crowd, and he felt his own tail risen high and erect.

 _My friends. My family._

"It's so good to see you all," was all he managed to choke out, throat starting to close with emotion.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught a very familiar face, a cat he'd missed for so long. His head snapped to the she-cat, ears perking up. She smiled at him, and her eyes glowed. Crookedstar felt his heart swell.

"Oh, my love," whispered Willowbreeze. She had died shortly after kitting from greencough, along with two of their kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit. "I've been waiting for you." She nuzzled his cheek.

Standing side by side with her, he nuzzled her cheek back. "Oh, Willowbreeze," he whispered after a pause. "Willowbreeze." He could say no more, and the couple stood there for a moment, drinking in each other's scent, heads buried in each other's pelt, breathing and hearts in sync. When Crookedstar finally looked up, the crowd of cats huddled in closer, and a barrel-chested tom shouldered his way through, eyes shining with love.

"Son!" Shellheart guffawed, butting his head with Crookedstar's. "Welcome home! We've all been waiting! You have a lot to tell us when we get to camp."

"Shellheart," Crookedstar mewed in awe. His father had transformed the last time he saw him, he'd grown much more plump, and he was more healthy then he'd been when he gave him his last life. Laughing, he butted his father's shoulder affectionately. "I will tell you everything I know, don't you worry."

Shellheart broke away from him, never breaking eye contact, and another face was put in his place. Amber eyes bored into his, and the tom smiled.

"Oakheart!" He leapt from Willowbreeze's side and plummeted into Oakheart, sending him crashing down with a startled yowl. They rolled for a few paces, and stopped, Oakheart pinning him down.

"I was always better on top," Oakheart meowed, and he jumped off of Crookedstar to give him a chance to recover. "Welcome home, brother."

Crookedstar shook his pelt out, surprised at how easily it happened. "I've missed you a lot," Crookedstar admitted, looking across the gathered cats. "All of you." He turned back to Oakheart. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are wonderful warriors. You must be proud of them."

Oakheart's eyes rounded sadly. "Yes, I am, more so than any cat knows." He sniffed, and flicked his tail, as if dismissing the thought. "So, how was the _rest_ of you're lives? I don't know, because I was _dead._ " He laughed boisterously, and Crookedstar was shocked to see the clear resemblance between him and Shellheart.

"They were hard, but well lived lives," replied Crookedstar, memories flooding his thoughts. "I'll give you a full account later."

Oakheart pressed himself against Crookedstar's side, and pulled away next to Shellheart. Willowbreeze's face appeared again, and Crookedstar snapped his head back to the direction of her original spot, only to find... _Willowbreeze._ He recoiled, and Willowbreeze's eyes glittered in amusement. He turned back around to see Willowbreeze again. He opened his mouth to speak, when an achingly familiar voice interrupted him.

"Hello, father." Silverstream padded up to him and rubbed her face against his shoulders, purring her laughter. Realization hit Crookedstar like a fox, and he had to keep himself from fainting.

"My precious daughter," Crookedstar's mew cracked, and he covered her in furious licks, which she didn't pull back from. "Silverstream."

Willowbreeze padded up to the family, and the three stood close together in silence, enjoying one other's presence. Another thought hit him. "Where are Minnowkit and Willowkit?"

As if he'd summoned them, two little heads poked their heads out of a fallen log to the left, and the kits squealed in laughter. One by one, Crookedstar's other daughters headed towards him, eyes shining brightly. "I'm Minnowkit!" the dark gray kit exclaimed. "That's Willowkit." he pointed with his tail to the stocky black kit. "We're your daughters!"

Crookedstar took one look at them and bounded over. "My children!' he exclaimed happily, feeling them weave around his legs. "My whole family..." His throat closed as he struggled with tears.

His whole family pressed around him, and he let them carry him. Shellheart, Oakheart, Willowbreeze, Silverstream, Willowkit, and Minnowkit. It felt right, it was right.

But it felt incomplete. He scanned the clearing again, searching for a certain face, and was disappointed to not find her face.

 _Rainflower._

"Where's Rainflower?" he wondered aloud. He wanted desperately to see his mother, who'd rejected him as a kit for his twisted jaw. He'd helped his Clanmates with the dog and left Rainflower by the water to die by accident, thinking he was doing the right thing, and the guilt had always gnawed at him since.

The air around him tensed, and Crookedstar felt hot and stuffy. "Where is she?" he repeated. The cats gave each other knowing glances.

"She's in camp." Shellheart mewed quietly, shifting his paws. "D-do you want to see her?"

"Of course!" Crookedstar snapped, but he caught his mistake. "Sorry," he added quickly, "Still not exactly used to not being the leader anymore."

Shellheart chuckled. "Quite alright, I assure you. Come, I'll lead you to her."

Crookedstar jumped, and followed his father, family trailing close behind. _I wonder what she thinks of me,_ he thought optimistically. _Maybe I made her proud! Maybe she loves me!_ His head swam with similar thoughts as the neared the camp.

Many cats, familiar and unfamiliar to Crookedstar, were in the camp, eating, sharing tongues, or just talking, cats of many shapes and colors, but there was only one cat he was looking for. He almost didn't notice when the camp grew silent as they turned to look at him, eyes welcoming. A big tom climbed to the top of the biggest rock and yowled, "Let all cats welcome our most recent member, Crookedstar!"

The clearing erupted in cheers, and Crookedstar looked around in awe at the assembled cats, and his gaze lingered on the cat on the rock. "Hailstar!" he cried joyfully, pelting up the rock so that he was now side by side with his old leader.

The tom smiled, eyes crinkling. "Well done, Crookedstar," he meowed. "I'm very proud of you, and you deserve rest here. Welcome to StarClan."

Crookedstar looked up to his old leader, and smiled. "It's good to see you again." His gaze wandered to the cats, trying to find Rainflower. Hailstar read his mind and pointed to her with his tail. She was beautiful, gray pelt shining with the stars all starry cats shared, hers glowing more brightly with the others. He mewed a quick 'thank you' to Hailstar and trotted towards his mother.

"Rainflower!" Crookedstar yowled to her. She spun around at once, eyes widening as he approached. "Rainflower!" he panted again. "It's good to see you!" He pressed his muzzle against her cheek. "I've missed you so much, and I just wanted to say-"

His voice trailed off when he caught Rainflower's eye. They were both narrowed with contempt, and her head was turned slightly away. She stood rigid at her son's embrace, and hadn't spoken a word.

"Oh..." he whimpered. "I-I just wanted to say... _hello_? And that... I'm glad you're here." When she didn't give him a response, he turned from her and slunk back to Hailstar, who greeted him with a sad nod of his head.

"She'll come along, with any luck," he promised his former deputy.

Crookedstar just shrugged sadly and hopped down to his family once more. There was much to discuss.

* * *

It had been around a moon since Crookedstar had died. He was spending every waking moment with his family, catching them up on his life next to the outskirts of RiverClan territory near WindClan, and for his small daughters, what Clan life was about. Their eyes had widened considerably when he told them about how Clan life operated, and their eyes bored into his from Crookedstar's belly.

"B-but the Clans aren't supposed to fight!" exclaimed Willowkit, looking up at her father. "They're supposed to love each other, because they're all cats under one sky!"

Crookedstar marveled at his daughter's wisdom. "Yes, I know, little one." He rasped his tongue over her head. "If you talked to all the Clans, I'm sure they'd understand."

"Oh, can I?" she mewed excitedly. "I can show them that they can live together like us!"

"Yeah, me too!" proclaimed Minnowkit. "We'll show them!"

Crookedstar chuckled slightly. "No, it can't be like that. Every Clan cat that lives under the sky must live in four separate Clans for their own good." He licked Minnowkit now, smoothing a fluffed out spot on her head. "There are rules for reasons."

"Why?" asked the two kits at once.

Crookedstar felt his heart turn to mush when he made eye contact with his daughters. He smiled and said, "The first cats who made the warrior code made it so every cat can be safe. It's the reason I got to be leader of RiverClan.

"Woah," the two kits crowed at once.

Crookedstar beamed and looked over to Willowbreeze, who returned the loving gaze. A flicker moved in the trees to their right, and Crookedstar snapped his head over, curling his tail over his kits protectively, even though this was the safest place any cat could be. A gray figure poked its head out, and Crookedstar recognized Rainflower immediately, and Crookedstar tilted his head, wondering what she'd want with his family, when he remembered that his kits were her grandchildren, and must love them. _Unless,_ he thought darkly, _she rejected them for being mine._

Oakheart flicked Crookedstar's shoulder. "Tell them about the fox we drove off, that one day when you made your mentor so mad he yowled at you for a good part of the day."

"Oh, yes, _that_ day." Crookedstar, then Crookedjaw, had smarted off to his former mentor, who had in turn lectured him about respecting your elders. Later that day, he and Oakheart were hunting, when they found a fox, and they'd driven it off.

Crookedstar looked back to Rainflower, who had edged a little closer. "Come on, mother!" he called out. "You're my kin, too."

To his surprise, she edged a little closer, and sat down, a little off from the gathered family.

"So, everyone," his whole family was listening intently. "One day, when I was a very young warrior..."

* * *

The next day, he decided to sit with his old mentor, Cedarpelt. Sitting in the circle with them were Hailstar, Echomist, Brambleberry, and, of course, Willowbreeze at his side, pressing her pet against his. They all had their own prey, and were eating vigorously.

"As I was saying," Crookedstar continued, "I told the apprentice, 'No, you may absolutely _not eat_ another cat's pelt! For StarClan's sake, are you a badger? A fox? Why would you even _want_ to know?'"

The small group of cats exchanged amused glances. "Well, what would you expect from a six-moon old apprentice?" inquired Cedarpelt. "You sure weren't the smartest six-moon year old cat, Crookedstar. In fact, you weren't in _RiverClan_ at six moons, of my memory serves me correctly." He flicked his ear teasingly.

Each cat let out their own _mrrow_ of amusement, while Crookedstar just hung his head embarrassedly, not sure what to say to that. As a kit, he'd decided to go to Moonstones to seek help from StarClan, when he got off track and landed himself with some barn cats. He had stayed there with them for some moons, and was still Crookedkit by the time he returned, even though he should've been apprenticed by then.

"Hey! Hush!" Crookedstar meowed jokingly, flustered. "Kits get real adventurous, you know that." Suddenly aware that 'adventurousness' had bought him his jaw, he flicked his tail to show he wasn't offended by Cedarpelt, and took a bite of his fish, enjoying the tangy flavor. StarClan fish was much better than RiverClan fish, he thought, its volume and texture filling his mouth before the taste filled in the lines. It was wonderful. He swallowed and gulped another bite.

"Hungry, much? Echomist asked, eyeing Crookedstar playfully.

"What? It's good," mumbled Crookedstar through his mouthful. He was very grateful toward the she-cat, she had filled in for Rainflower, along with Brambleberry, as his mother-figure growing up. He met her gaze with the same expression, bunched up his hindquarters, and bounded to Echomist, toppling her over. She let out a startled yowl, and was pinned down my Crookedstar.

"Ha!" Crookedstar cried triumphantly, puffing out his chest. "That's for the time you pinned me down as a kit! I promised you I'd get you back!" As a kit, he played with Echomist from time to time, and on one of those occasions, she'd pinned him down in a game of badger, and she won. He vowed to pin her back one day, but never got the opportunity. Crookedstar hopped off of her and headed back towards Willowbreeze.

"Great StarClan, you remembered that?" Echomist mewed disbelievingly, shaking out her pelt. "You _do_ remember a lot."

"Yes, he does." Hailstar mewed deeply. "In fact, when he was my deputy..."

Crookedstar let the conversation drift on, and he took in his surroundings for the hundredth time. It was a pretty place, and he admired every blade of grass grown. _The rest of the cats have it made for them,_ he thought amusedly. He looked behind him, and was surprised to a familiar pair of eyes staring his direction. They made eye contact, and the other cat turned away, already padding the opposite direction.

"Hey, I'll be right back," he whispered into Willowbreeze's ear. "I need to speak with Rainflower."

Willowbreeze flicked her ear in surprise, then nodded and turned back to the conversation. Crookedstar trotted to Rainflower, ignoring the confused yowls from his Clanmates as Willowbreeze explained what he was doing.

"Rainflower?" Crookedstar mewed quietly as son as she was within earshot. She halted and perked her ears, slowly turning her head to acknowledge her kit. "Can I... talk to you? Alone?" He looked into his mother's eyes desperately. He'd been preparing this speech for the time he had lived in StarClan, and while he was living, so he must hear _something_ from her.

Rainflower look back at Crookedstar, and proceeded to walk away.

"No! Stop!" Crookedstar yowled loudly, shocked by his commanding tone. Rainflower didn't seem ready for it, either, because she jumped a little, turning back to him. "I need to talk to you. Alone." He narrowed his eyes, assuming his position as Clan leader again. Rainflower, per instinct of obeying a Clan leader, trotted up to him. Crookedstar brightened, and turned to head in the trees, Rainflower following close behind.

Finally, they reached the spot he'd saved for them, and stopped and sat down. It was a small patch of grass surrounded by a couple of tress, obviously a spot meant for privacy. Rainflower sat opposite of him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What?" she snapped. "I have things to do."

Crookedstar bristled a little; those weren't the words he'd thought she'd use first to greet him. He took a deep breath and began. "Well, I just wanted to say that I _am_ really happy to see you here, and that I wasn't just saying that to make myself look good, mother." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat; this was _not_ what he'd planned to say. "And-"

A weight suddenly slammed into him, and he had no time yelp as he was pinned down. Thoroughly spooked, he thrashed under the weight, until his vision cleared. Rainflower was on top of him, and her paws were placed strategically so that he couldn't get up. "What was that?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Why do you do that?" Rainflower shrieked. "Why?"

Crookedstar froze in confusion. "D-do what?" he stammered incredulously. _What have I done_ this _time?_

"You know exactly what?" she yowled angrily, glaring at Crookedstar. "You keep calling me that!"

 _What?_ "Keep calling you what?" he demanded, wriggling under Rainflower.

"Mother, _mother_! You keep calling me your _mother_! I am not your _mother_! You are _not_ my kit!" At this point, she was baring her teeth threateningly at Crookedstar, eyes glowing maliciously.

He felt his heart be impaled by her words. "B-but you kitted me, didn't you?" He felt himself bristle in even more fear as Rainflower closed the gap.

"Don't be so minnow-brained! Of course I did!" She pulled her head back. "But I wan never your mother! That was Echomist, and Brambleberry! I didn't ever love you!"

"It's all because of my jaw, isn't it?" Crookedstar rose his voice suddenly. "You know what, _mother?_ I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I never made you proud! I'm sorry I could never win your love! I'm sorry all I ever did was embarrass you! I'm sorry I was never as good as Oakheart! I'm sorry I _left you to drown!_ It was all Mapleshade! She told me to! I'm sorry I left RiverClan as a kit! I'm sorry I made you and Shellheart split up! I'm sorry for breaking my jaw! I'm... I'm sorry that I'm _ugly!_ "

His words flowed out of him before he could stop, and had spat out the word 'ugly.' His voice had steadily risen to a frightening yowl, and he heard echo off the trees. It didn't take much of a good listener outside the enclosed space to hear that something was happening. Crookedstar slumped to the ground, defeated, as the adrenaline faded from him. "Goosefeather chased me into the place I broke my jaw, anyways," whimpered Crookedstar. He was a pitiful sight, but he didn't care. He'd heard all he wanted from _this_ she-cat.

Rainflower just gave him a blank stare, mouth slightly ajar. The momentary weakness gave Crookedstar a chance to shove her off, and she landed with a thump on the soft earth. "Don't ever look at me again, you pathetic cat," he snarled. He stalked off, fuming.

"Crookedstar."

The soft whimper made Crookedstar stop. He slowly turned around, and found himself staring into soft, wavering amber eyes. "What?" he snapped. " _I have things to do._ "

Rainflower flinched, and Crookedstar turned back around. "No!' she pleaded, body shaking. "Please."

Crookedstar stopped to face her. "What? Come to tell me that I was right? That you _did_ mistreat me my whole life? To tell me that you _did_ deprive me of a _true_ mother?" he growled. "Well, too late. How long did I give you to make up? How long?" He gave her a withering glare. "Oh, right! _My whole life._ And-"

Rainflower suddenly ran into Crookedstar's chest, and buried her head in his thick pelt. Crookedstar's mind spun at the sudden action, and he barely felt the sobs emanating from the she-cat. Tears ran down his chest fur. Crookedstar widened his eyes. He'd never seen a cat _cry_ before.

They stayed in this position for a moment, until Rainflower stopped crying. Rainflower leaned on Crookedstar, whose mind was still whirling with questions. He pondered for a moment, and finally decided on one.

"Rainflower, are-"

"I'm so sorry." The mew was barely audible, and Crookestar had to perk his ears to hear it. "I'm so, so sorry."

Crookedstar's jaw opened in astonishment. _Sorry? She's... sorry?_ Soft sobs started shaking her again. "I'm sorry for rejecting you as a kit. I should have listened to you when you tried to tell me about Goosefeather, I- I'm sorry that I... What have I done?" She was whispering now, and was shivering. "I thought you wanted me dead when you left me there.."

He recoiled as the guilt clawed its way back up. "Of course not!" he meowed loudly. "How could you even think that?" His whiskers twitched in concern.

"What have I become?" Her voice cracked. "I'm... I'm a _monster._ "

Semi-consciously, he reached out with his tail and stroked her back, pulling her closer. "It's okay, mother. It's okay. You're not a monster," he murmured into her ear. Any anger he had vanished that instant.

Rainflower gasped. "Really?" Her amber eyes glowed with disbelief. "But... how? After everything..." She stuttered slightly, and cast her eyes to the ground.

"You're my mother. And I love you," he meowed simply. Rainflower gasped again and started sobbing again. He reached out again, and puller her closer again. "Mother?" he asked. He had to know. He must. "Are...are you proud of me?" His words came out quick and high pitched like a kit's. He winced, but he needed an answer _now._

After a couple heartbeats that seemed to last an eternity, she pulled away. Rainflower looked at him dead in the eye. She traced his crooked jaw with her tail affectionately. "Oh, my son." Her voice was broken up by emotion. "I could never be as proud of you as I am right now." Her eyes shone with sincerity and pride, and... _love?_

Crookedstar's heart soared. His breathing came in fast and shallow. He tried to say something, anything, but his throat had tightened. Instead, he lowered his head to Rainflower's, and crouched down, muzzles brushing. He buried his snout in Rainflower's pelt, and closed his eyes. He felt water drip his paws, and he looked down, to see it fall from his own eyes. _What?_

A few moments passed by like this, Crookedstar's face pressed against his mother's. He let her breathing steady him like a little kit. Rainflower extended her head and rested it on his head, and she started stroking her tail along his spine. "Crookedstar," she whispered in his ear. "I love you so much."

Crookedstar howled. He'd heard enough, seen enough; he clamped his eyes shut. He didn't realize the water on his paws were tears. _She loves me! She loves me! She's proud of me! I did it! I made her love me!_ His huge body shook with the happiness that erupted beneath his pelt. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

Rainflower hugged him tighter with her tail. "You're so grown up. I'm so proud." Her words were the river on rocks to Crookedstar. An idea flashed into his head like lightning.

"You know, you can treat me like a kit for a while," he mused quietly. "I've longed for this, and now it's here. Be my mother."

As if triggering it, Rainflower started to lick him furiously. Crookedstar squirmed in embarrassment, but let it happen. He wasn't about to lose his mother again.

Rainflower fell into a steady, soothing rhythm. Crookedstar felt his eyelids droop, painfully aware of how kit-like he was acting. But he was also painfully aware that he didn't care; he'd just got Rainflower back. He closed his eyes, letting her tongue lull him to sleep...

The trees shuddered, and a big figure crashed through. "What in StarClan is happening? What have you done, Rainflower?"

Crookedstar leaped to his paws frantically, sleep draining from him. Shellheart was standing, fur bristled and eyes narrowed in suspicion at Rainflower. A low growl rung in his throat, and Crookedstar noticed his muscles bunch up.

"No!" he yowled. He flung himself in front of his mother just before Shellheart charged her, eyes flashing ferociously. "Don't touch her!"

Shellheart's eyes widened in confusion. "Son, what's going on?" he meowed, setting himself in a sitting position.

Rainflower padded up from behind Crookedstar and nuzzled his head. Crookedstar caught on and licked her ear. Shellheart's expression changed from interrogating to disbelief. "No... Is it true?" He looked back and forth from Rainflower to Crookedstar in turn, eyes widening by the second.

"Yes, it's true," mewed Rainflower. She padded close to Shellheart, and touched noses with him. "Our baby is home now."

Shellheart's eyes glowed, and a big smile formed on his face. "My family!" was all he managed to say. The small group huddled together, enjoying each other's warmth. The trees quivered again, and Oakheart stepped into the clearing, snapping his head to and fro. When he caught sight of the family, and Rainflower being so close to Shellheart and Crookedstar, his eyes widened, and he smiled. He walked over to Shellheart and settled himself in the group without a word. Willowbreeze and Silverstream padded in with the kits, who were chirping excitedly.

"Where's Crookedstar?" complained Minnowkit loudly. "He said he'd play with us today!"

"Yeah, he did, didn't he?" mewed Willowkit, the more reserved one, quietly. "He must be here somewhere."

Silverstream had already spotted the family, huddled against the tree, and was already guiding the kits out. "Crookedstar's doing something very important," she mewed quietly. "We have to be very quiet, and leave here until he comes out."

"When will he come out?" Willowkit asked, visibly hurt.

"When he can. Want to know what he's doing? Crookedstar's making amends with his family. Like, his mother and father, and his brother," she added upon Minnowkit's confused expression.

"Aren't we his family?" she chirped confusedly, head tilted slightly

"Well, yes, but what he's doing is very top secret. I'm sure he'll tell you about it later." She led the kits out, and Willowbreeze followed, flashing Crookedstar a loving look before disappearing behind the trees.

Crookedstar sighed happily, leaning against Rainflower, who leaned again Shellheart, whose eyes were glowing with joy. Rainflower was visibly relieved; she restored everything she had lost. Oakheart seemed thrilled to have a family again.

 _My family. My wonderful family._

Crookedstar thought of his mate and his daughters, his brother and father, his mother, and sighed again. Rainflower started to lick him again, more easily falling in the rhythm. Crookedstar felt his eyes droop, and this time, he had no problem falling into the most peaceful rest he'd ever had in a long, long time.

* * *

 **Annnnnnd I've reduced myself to tears :'D**

 **First, so SORRY for lateness! I'll make it up!**

 **Also, the beginning to where he sees Willowbreeze for the first time was the end of Crookedstar's manga, plus some background words. I put the part where he looks at his grandchildren for the last time just before he died, though. I felt like that needed some depth for right there. Know what I mean?**

 **Anyway, it's like 2 AM, give or take a few minutes. So...**

 **See ya,**

 **Cobra~**

 **P.S. More requests, please! I have a lot already planned, but they're all mommy/daddy problems and I want to spread those out a little. Thanks!**

 **I wanted to keep these reviews:**

 **RevampWriting chapter 3 . Dec 18, 2017  
AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH COBRAAAAAAAAA WHY YOU DO THIS I DIDN'T WANT TO CRY FIRST THING IN THE MORNING UUUUUGGHHH **

**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan chapter 3 . Dec 18, 2017  
Awwwww... this is adorable. I am so happy they made amends.  
**


End file.
